


New Additions

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Adoption, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Hanamiya had no idea how he ended up at some animal shelter event, but he was sure it had something to do with Kiyoshi. And even though Kiyoshi wanted a new addition in their shared lives, Hanamiya knew it's best they don't get a pet.“All I know is, one of us is right, the other is you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulTynCan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/gifts).



> language warning bc hanamiya swears like once, but everything else is still rated g stuff.

Hanamiya had zero idea on how he ended up where he was in the first place. One second he was having an insignificant conversation with some stranger at the park and the next he knew, he was standing in the middle of some animal adoption event nearby. Though, Hanamiya did have an idea on how that happened.

“Teppei, pets are _not_ a good idea,” Hanamiya said to his boyfriend and roommate.

“But, Makoto,” Kiyoshi whined, already scratching behind the ears of an excited Boxer. “They need homes.”

Hanamiya couldn’t help but look _a little_ guilty about that. He may not be a great person, but he wasn’t heartless. Animals were better than people.

Hanamiya shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “We’re still college students who’re barely getting by with tuition and shit draining our funds; how are we supposed to take care of a pet?”

“We’ll find a way,” Kiyoshi plead.

Even so, Hanamiya had to deny Kiyoshi’s pleas. “Teppei, no. We really shouldn’t. You can look around if you want, but we are not getting a pet.”

Kiyoshi gave a sad look, but he understood where his boyfriend was coming from. He gave up adopting an animal, but took the chance to look around. The animals were all still very cute.

Hanamiya followed Kiyoshi to each little fenced pen. They jumped from pen to pen, Kiyoshi greeting every animal they met. Hanamiya pet a few here and there if they weren’t too hyper, but didn’t do much more. Until he spotted a lone pen with a single dog.

Hanamiya looked more at the dog. It was excitedly looking around at each person who walked by, but each person only continued on with a frightened look on their faces. When each person left, the dog would just sit and wait for the next to be happy about.

“Hey, I’m gonna go look at something really fast,” Hanamiya said to Kiyoshi before turning to his boyfriend. When he did, his face turned blank at what he saw: Kiyoshi with kittens climbing all over him.

“Alright, I’ll catch up with you later,” Kiyoshi cheerfully said.

Hanamiya didn’t press on the kittens, heading over to the dog.

When Hanamiya neared the dog, he saw it up on all fours with excitement. Its tail was wagging along with a big smile on its face that reminded Hanamiya of a certain someone.

Hanamiya stood beside the fence and the dog went right up to him. It held its head up tall, wanting Hanamiya to pet it. He did. Hanamiya also realized now why everyone was wary. Up close, he could see the dog was a Pit Bull, the most misunderstood of all dog breeds.

“You’re not a bad dog,” Hanamiya said to the dog, continuing to scratch the back of its ears.

“No, she’s not,” a volunteer said, coming over to Hanamiya and the dog. “She’s actually really sweet, but not many can see passed the stereotypes. Would you like to play with her more?”

Hanamiya wasn’t against the idea, and the volunteer opened the fence after putting the Pit Bull on a lease. Standard protocol.

Hanamiya sat on the ground as the Pit Bull excitedly snuggled beside him. He couldn’t help but smile and give the dog more attention. When the dog rolled onto her back, Hanamiya let out a small laugh and rubbed her belly.

“You are a good girl. A very good girl.”

“Makoto?”

Hanamiya turned while still petting the Pit Bull. There Kiyoshi stood, suspiciously covered in cat fur and a few scratches.

Kiyoshi sat down beside Hanamiya. “Who’s this little doggy?”

“She’s our dog,” Hanamiya answered flat out.

Kiyoshi’s eyes went wide. With Hanamiya’s tone, Kiyoshi could tell he was dead serious.

“Really?” not only Kiyoshi asked, but the volunteer as well. Their levels of excitement was very different.

“You said no pets earlier,” Kiyoshi brought back up, looking at the dog carefully.

“She’s our dog,” Hanamiya repeated.

“She’s… a Pit Bull?” Kiyoshi asked, more hesitant now.

“She. Is. Our. Dog,” Hanamiya sternly said one last time. “She is going to be happily in our care for now on instead of brushed aside and ignored.”

Hanamiya stopped rubbing the dog’s belly for a moment, the Pit Bull sitting upright again. This gave Kiyoshi the chance to really see her. She really was sweet with the biggest smile that was very contagious. A big smile grew on Kiyoshi’s face as well and he couldn’t help but snuggle with the dog as well.

“Alright, she is definitely our dog,” Kiyoshi answered.

The volunteer was ecstatic that their misunderstood Bit Pull was finally going to a loving home. He instantly pulled out the paperwork and the couple went right to filling it out.

“Huh…” Kiyoshi paused, stumped. “What should we name her?”

Hanamiya looked down at their new dog, thinking up an answer. “Her name is Nana.”

Kiyoshi stifled a laugh. Hanamiya glared, daring Kiyoshi to laugh aloud.

“Are you sure her name isn’t like Hina-chan? Or maybe Yoshi-chan?” Kiyoshi suggested other ideas. “We could think about other names, too, you know?”

Hanamiya refused to let up. “All I know is, one of us is right, and the other one is you.”

Kiyoshi let out his laughter at this, wrapping his arms around Hanamiya’s shoulders. “Alright, alright, Nana-chan it is.”

Hanamiya showed a triumphant smile.

Nana was a happy as she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Nana means 'vegetables, greens' according to a baby naming site, so it's play on their plant related names fufufu~ and personally i don't have a pit bull or anything, but dog discrimination is a no no! don't hate the dogs, hate the people who mistreat them!


End file.
